Mount Massive Asylum
Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane is the setting of Outlast and Outlast: Whistleblower. It is located in the remote mountains of Lake County, Colorado, USA. History 1945 '- The O.S.S. initiates Operation Paperclip, recruiting scientists from Nazi Germany to conduct research for the USA. '''1967 '- Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane is established. Three scientists are murdered by an unknown patient. Authorities order the asylum to cease all activities. '1971 '- Mount Massive Asylum is finally closed. '''1972 - CIA Director Richard Helms orders all MKUltra files to be destroyed. A small number of documents survive, scattered throughout the asylum. 2009 '- The clinic was re-opened by the Murkoff Corporation, which for the next several years conducts illegal experiments on patients with the sole purpose being profit. Locations Administration Block ''See: 'Administration Block/Return to the Administration Block/Exit'' The exterior and interior entrance of the asylum consisting of an outside courtyard, an inside lobby, several corridors containing offices, libraries, and security rooms, and a halfly flooded basement where the block's generator resides. It also contains a church. A specific listing of the rooms that make up the Administration Block include: * Entrance Gates: A large but short brick wall that encases the asylum centered by a gate opened and closed by a guard house. The left side of the entrance gate leads into the entrance courtyard while the right side leads into an old forest, down the roads of Mount Massive. * Courtyard: A large concrete circular parking lot that stands right before the asylum. The courtyard is centered by a smaller circular "island" of plant-life consisting of a side-walk down the middle and a dead tree, as well as a few lamp-posts. * Front Door: The main entrance to the asylum, being a large armored security door. It remains locked for the entirety of Outlast but is finally opened by the end of Whistleblower. * Room A 215: A big office with two flat-screen TVs draped from its ceiling, a pillar containing a fire-place, and is messily littered with couches, bookshelves, and chairs. It can only be accessed by parkouring up an-under-construction face of the asylum's left side, via the open window, and is made pitch-black once the light flickers out. * Room A 218: A break-room consisting of a family of lounge chairs facing a static-ridden TV. Its door is completely ripped from its hinges. * Room A 216: A small neat personal office illuminated only by the screen of a computer. * Room A 214: An office very similar to A 216's. * Room A 211: A small break-room with two vending machines and a broken table, dabbed with blood, and a vent with its cover ripped off shoots through the ceiling. An organ is also neatly placed upon the room's counter, right next to the sink and refrigerator. * Hallway: A long narrow corridor that connects Rooms A 211 to 218. * Upper hall: A square quartet of wooden corridors, encased with glass, that wraps around the top of the atrium. It can be accessed by an elevator, rickety staircase, or Room A 211's vent. * Library: Accessed by the upper hall, the library is a room filled with dozens of shelves where books are stored. The library is almost completely pitch-black, which masks the dozens of bloodied Tactical officer corpses decorating the room. * Room A 205: An unseen room accessed by the upper hall where Chris Walker is first spotted. * Atrium: A large lobby centered by the main-desk where a few security guard corpses are found, littered with messy furniture and broken glass. As aforementioned, the upper hall serves as its top-floor and can be accessed by a wooden staircase. "Proclaim the gospel" is written in blood on the upper hall. * Room A 103: A dark office. * Office: A dark room illuminated only by the several computers mounted atop the desks of office workers. * Room A 114: A security guard office where the security control's keycard is found, wrapped around the neck of a guard's carcass. * Room A 115: A break-room invaded by a group of Variants, who intently watch a broken, blood-splattered, static-ridden TV. * Right and Left Hall: A pair of halls that branch out from the atrium and house a few bathrooms, security control, and rooms A 114 to 126. * Security Control: A control-room of a system of computers that link to the facility's security cameras and electrically control the main gates. "They lie" is written in blood on the walls. * Basement: A small underground complex accessed only by the staircase almost completely lightless, built up by a few corridors and storage rooms made up of brick walls, and wrapped around the generator room. Ankle-high water also floods the entire basement. * Generator room: A room housing the generator as well as its two gas-pumps and individual beaker that powers it. Prison Block See: 'Prison Block/Prison'' Where the violent patients are imprisoned. Contains several blocks of prison cells, is glued together by several airlocks, and has a shower-room at its heart. * Block B: A two-story collection of prisoner cells, connected by a staircase. The top story is where the Twins are first encountered. Sewer See: 'Sewer ' '' The underground sewer system of the asylum. Male Ward ''See: '[[Male Ward|''Male Ward]] A large system of wards where the male patients are treated. It also contains a cafeteria, laundry room, bathing room, and is suggested to be at the very back of the asylum as it as a large back exit leading into the Courtyard. Courtyard See: 'Courtyard'' A courtyard arena where several maintenance sheds are housed. Female Ward See: 'Female Ward'' A large system of wards where the female patients are treated. It is suggested this is one of the oldest, if not the oldest, building in the asylum as female patients have been absent for decades and the entire building is extremely old and decaying. Underground Lab See: 'Underground Lab'' A brightly lit underground complex of offices, laboratories and security rooms dedicated to powering the complex's heart: the Morphogenic Engine. Can be accessed by either several hangers that lead to outside or an elevator near the Administration Block's church. Hospital See: 'Hospital'' Resembling a more modern combination of both aforementioned wards, the Hospital is a large network of laboratories, patient-rooms, and plastic-wrapped corridors where the patients undergo the Morphogenic Program. Recreation Area See: 'Recreation Area'' A fenced-in courtyard where the patients are given fresh-air and a few moments of recreation, including basketball. Drying Ground See: 'Drying Ground'' Another outside courtyard where several guard posts and towers are stationed. Vocational Block See: 'Vocational Block' An underground block containing an old above-ground attic/storage room looking even older than the Female Ward. The Vocational Block has several arts-and-crafts tools housed in it, implying that this building was made to keep the patients busy with artistic tasks like sewing. Map Trivia *Mount Massive is based off a real mountain of the same name, located in the Sawatch Range of the U.S. state of Colorado. *Mount Massive Asylum is modeled after H. H. Richardson Complex, which is also a mental asylum located in Buffalo, New York. * The underground of Mount Massive Asylum is inspired by SNOLAB Underground Facilities. Gallery Road to Asylum.jpg|The road leading to the Asylum. Mount Massive Asylum.png|Mount Massive Asylum. Mount Massive Asylum Upclose.png|Front. Mount Massive Asylum Front Entrace.png|Front Entrance. Mount Massive Asylum Front Doors.png|Front Doors. Mount Massive Asylum Courtyard.png|Courtyard. Waylon_leaving_the_asylum.png|Mount Massive Asylum (Morning) es:Hospital Psiquiátrico de Mount Massive ru:Лечебница Маунт-Мэссив fr:Mount Massive Asylum Category:Setting Category:Outlast Category:Outlast: Whistleblower